


Immortal Love

by lanquanforFree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanquanforFree/pseuds/lanquanforFree
Summary: 始终徘徊在直觉边缘，使我近日时常感到惶惶不安的事……看着仍站在原地、鹿一样美丽的妻子，我心想，有人意图谋害我的事，还是不要让她知道了。





	Immortal Love

/金道英x李泰容

/性转BG

我站在二层的露台上，端着尚在冒热气的茶杯，不远处是一片葱绿茂密的葡萄园。十亩？二十亩？我并不记得这片园子有多大。它全权交由园丁和附近的农户打理，我只付给他们钱，其他的事便一律不去在意。

我真正在意的只有一件事。

我的妻子。她正在庭院的边缘逗一条土黄色的小狗，她穿着白色的连体裤，夹趾凉鞋，戴着一顶巨大的草编的帽子，小巧精致的脸被遮挡得结结实实，仿佛故意在躲避我的视线。

我胸膛里怅怅的，靠着有阴影一面的围栏，心里却担心临近正午的阳光会晒伤她的皮肤。我定定地望着她的背影，灌木的胶质叶片泛着白光，仿佛要将她也融进那片光晕里。在这样长久而深刻的注视中人很容易迷失，我已记不起来到露台前自己在想些什么——但我确实在思考着什么，从厨房取来杯子倒茶的时候，有件长期萦绕在意识边缘的事倏忽间浮上脑海，并且它事关重大。

远方靠近公路一带的树林突然扬起一群黑色的鸟，我不得不因此被转移了注意力。妻子也被惊到了，她蓦地直起身，像只受惊的猫似的抖了抖肩膀，下意识地扭头看过去——

我们的目光在空中交汇。

她的眼睛像闪着波光的浅海，怔怔的，似乎惮于与我对视。而借助这份模糊、抓不住的忌惮，我也终于找回了之前飞远的思绪。

始终徘徊在直觉边缘，使我近日时常感到惶惶不安的事……看着仍站在原地、鹿一样美丽的妻子，我心想，有人意图谋害我的事，还是不要让她知道了。

*  
我是一周前才注意到这种杀意的。那天下午从画廊返回，因为刚刚结束了一场劳心神的收购谈判，我决定给司机提前下班，趁着傍晚的风尚且舒适，独自步行到车站坐城际电车回家。下车时电车已不那么拥挤，但仍有不少人。我随着人群走在月台边缘，忽然有人从旁边推了我一把。由于事情发生得猝不及防，我向轨道方向趔趄了两步才找回平衡，当我重新站稳的一瞬间，一列飞速行驶的电车从身旁半米处掠过。

周围的人群发出一阵倒吸冷气的声音。

几位面善的女士上前询问我的情况，确认我毫发无伤后，才拍着胸脯松了口气，年纪最大的那位还冲我默念几句祷告词。我对这样的好意哭笑不得，只能表面努力做出一副劫后余生的慌张模样，边点头示意边小步后退着离开。直到离开车站才换回稍稍正常的表情。

走回家的路上我才后知后觉地心里发毛。也许这只是因为拥挤突发的意外，但推向我的力道似乎又不像无心而为，如果不是意外，又是什么人要对我这样做呢？

在踏进庄园大门的那一刻，我已经收整好全部思虑。一楼餐厅方向亮着温暖的光，隐约看得到妻子纤瘦的身影在来回忙碌，甚至能听见她在和帮厨阿姨说笑的声音——这就是我结婚三年来，无论工作再忙也要回家吃饭的原因——我迫不及待想要见到她，将她柔软的腰肢拦在手臂间，嗅她发丝间被体温酝酿过的淡淡香气。

进门前我已经完全恢复到走下电车前的状态。她敏感细腻有如芦苇尖端的绒毛，我尽力将不必要的负面情绪留在门外，呈在她面前的，应该是一朵剃过刺的完美的花。

“泰容。”当这样叫她时，她会有些惊讶又有些羞赧地看过来，像被唤了名字的小动物，五官都亮晶晶的，用眼睛问你“嗯？怎么了”。

怎么了？我也不明白。

三年前我无视周围朋友的疑虑，无视李泰容雾一般不清不楚的过去，执意与她结婚，也许这就是我过分理性、毫无起伏且按部就班的人生中最大的变数。但回想起来，一切又好像顺理成章。

在此之前，李泰容是我名下的公司里最高效、最努力的程序设计师。之所以不用程序员来称呼她，是因为我认为她写出的代码已经超出了正常运行的要求，永远简洁、利落，已经达到了堪称艺术的程度。说来好笑，我对她感兴趣的确是从代码开始的，直到与真人相见时才恍然大悟：原来惊为天人的远不止她的业务能力。

于是，全公司闻名的美女程序员，空窗期很久的单身老板，我和她的相识也像烂俗爱情片的剧情一样，顺理成章又惹人嫉妒。

有人自作主张替我查过李泰容的背景，说她没有直系亲人也没有什么朋友，说她曾在暗网里留下过痕迹，还与几年前的网络犯罪案件有牵连，试图以此打消我看似一时冲动的追求行为。但其实我全都知道，对于这些过去她并未刻意隐藏，相应的我也不会特地提起，我们以微妙的默契收敛起了这些心照不宣。而除此插曲之外，李泰容对我来说，只是一个需要被爱、极度缺乏依赖和安全感的女孩。“泰容没了我的话，生活会很不方便吧。”当我这么说时，她像被戳中软肋的猫，浑身的毛一下子都温驯了，软乎乎傻呵呵地缩进我的怀里。但更多时候她都像只漂泊不定的鸟，随时都可能顺着风消失。于是我想，是时候跟她进入故事的最后一段了。

结婚前我让律师草拟了足够保障她利益的婚前协议，甚至还买了人身意外保险，受益人都写了她的名字。我希望通过最直接的方式给她安全感，让她意识到自己对我的重要性。当然，我也希望用这样简单粗暴的方式将她留在我身边，我很自私，需要和被需要是双向的，李泰容需要的可以让她依赖的存在，我需要的则是被依赖。在这方面我们合适得过分。

“你看起来有点累，最近工作上很多事吗？”这么说着，她轻巧地把自己置于我的手臂和沙发形成的半圆形领域里。

“嗯。是工作之外的事，有一些觉得困扰了。”

这样的对话发生在两天前，我第二次察觉到针对于我的杀意时。如果说上次在电车站只是意外，那么中午发生在车库里的事一定要被划进蓄意谋害行为了。

当时我从电梯间出来向停车的位置移动，边走边用手机查看邮件，身边只跟着负责帮我处理日常事务的助理。除非面见客户或特殊工作需要，我通常都选择自己开车，这在与我熟悉的人之间是默认的共识。由于正值午休期间，地下车库几乎空无一人，只偶尔听得到模糊的引擎声，当我走到距离车位最近的主路上时，一辆全黑的老式轿车突然直直向我撞了过来，引擎轰鸣声像濒死的巨兽般嘶哑地怒吼着。助理比我先反应过来，跑来推了我一把，我们二人打着滚一起摔进旁边两辆车间的空隙中。那辆黑车冲出去很远才停下，地面留下两条丑陋的刹车印记。我从地上爬起来，向远处望了望，有人从车窗里探出头来确认情况，见我们没什么大碍，似乎打算下车来亲自了结。就在车里的人犹豫不决时，听到响动的安保赶了过来，当他们扶起被撞到胳膊的助理时，黑车已经一溜烟开走了。

发生了这样的事故，大家似乎都无心工作，我便取消了下午与私交较好的供货商的约谈，派人送助理去医院处理伤势，自己则回到办公室，将磨破蹭脏的西装换掉，然后无所事事地度过了一个下午。

说是无所事事，其实也仔细在脑海里排查了可能会谋害我的嫌疑人。我从事艺术品交易至今也时间不短了，虽说还算本分经营，但免不了在动作时碰了谁的奶酪。然而要说会引起别人杀生之恨的事，却怎么也想不起来。

“呀，觉得累就早点休息吧，黑眼圈要出来了。”李泰容伸出胳膊圈住我的脖子跟我撒娇。她的手臂软得像云，我一下没防备，险些陷进她星河似的眼睛里。

我不想这么快就放弃这个舒服的姿势，跟她在沙发上又温存了一会儿，然后就着这个姿势抱她上楼回到卧室。

李泰容有一点洁癖，她自己和她所在的地方总是一尘不染，她总习惯在我回来之前就洗好澡。当我洗完澡，擦着头发从浴室出来时，只裹着丝绸睡袍的李泰容一下从梳妆台前站起来，趁温暖的水汽还未消散又溜进了浴室。

“泰容啊，一天洗太多次不是好事啊。”我抱怨道，带着委屈的语气。

她接了句什么，隔着浴室门含糊不清。

等她终于清洗完毕，做了皮肤护理，顶着还有些潮湿的柔软长发钻进被子里，闻着熟悉的香波味道，我终于感到了全身心的放松。

即使我没养过真正的猫，但我仍认为自己对这种体验并不陌生。李泰容像猫一样捉摸不透，但当她收起利爪，用柔软的手指在我身上挑逗时，她便是最引人堕落的温柔乡。

我亲吻着她的身体，从嘴唇、下巴，到脖颈、耳后，把脸埋在她的锁骨窝里深深吸气，感受她因为我的动作而微微收紧的肩背，听到她压抑着的微弱喘息。

我用手指摩挲着她柔软又敏感的腰腹，顺着她呼吸的频率继续向下。李泰容像条温暖的蛇，她扭动着双腿，而后又把它们缠上我的腰，手指也像蛇一样紧紧深入我的发间。

当我伏在她身上，吸吮着因快感迸发而变硬变红的乳尖，隔着内裤的部分已经湿得一塌糊涂了。她从来都学不会隐藏欲望，这让我更加兴奋。

我们做了两次，后来她眼泪汪汪地说不要了，我便停下来，静静地抱了她一会儿，听着她的心跳和呼吸平复下来。

我去浴室简单清理后回到卧室时，李泰容已经转过身去睡着了。

那晚我睡得并不好，凌晨隐隐约约听到像有人哭，我坐起身，一旁的李泰容侧身蜷缩在，在巨大的床上显得格外瘦小，像陷在看不见的沼泽里。

*  
我们在葡萄园边上的无花果树下吃午饭。

换上了新的桌布和餐具，撑起遮阳伞，我又特地吩咐阿姨准备了李泰容爱吃的甜点。然而她兴致并不高。当我喝完盘子里的汤时，她在对面用叉子戳一块松饼，戳得稀碎，满盘子的渣。

“泰容？”

被我叫名字她显然吓了一跳，手一抖，盘子里的碎渣溅到桌面上。她怔了怔，抓来一旁的纸巾开始拼命清理。

“不要紧的，我们吃完再打扫，好吗？”

她不做声，仍在固执地擦拭。

“泰容。”我语气硬了些，又叫了一遍，“李泰容。”

她像被断了电一样停止动作。但仍低着头，碎发遮住大半张脸，我看不见她的表情，只觉得氛围古怪。

“对不起，”沉默的状态只持续了几秒，她声音哑哑道，“我有点不舒服。”

她不舒服的样子我见过几次，相比往常，此刻她的反应显得有些僵硬。恰好有风掠过，我瞥到她的下半张脸，正午白色的阳光下，面色冷如霜冻。

我假装没察觉出这些异样。起身绕到她面前，蹲下，握住她冰凉的手指，在掌心搓了搓。

“泰容好像并不希望我呆在这里添乱……亲爱的，需要我稍稍离开一下吗？”

她没有抬头看我，轻轻点头。

“那么我去公司处理点事情，你在家休息，需要我的话随时联络，好吗？”

她没再回答我，一动不动坐着，似乎连呼吸也刻意压制，整个人像座没有生命气息的冰雕。直到我离开时，她仍保持着不变的姿势。

*  
中午的户外用餐应该安排得更细致的。我驾驶着车向公司方向驶去，一面心里有些过意不去。或许是最近工作太忙，对她关心不足？这样想着，我打算今晚回家前先去商场买件礼物。

下午的事务并不用我思虑太多，新项目的展示会，我只需坐在会议大厅中央，稍稍花点精力维持公司拥有者该有的精气神就足够了。至于具体内容，有的是尽心尽力的人帮我考量。

看着台上一身黑色制服的年轻展示者，我无端想到那天在车库里遭遇的黑色轿车，想到地面上的印记和捂着胳膊的痛苦的助理，又想起电车、月台上匆匆的人流，和那天傍晚近乎凝滞的空气。

有人要谋杀我。事到如今，此事已确乎其实。

只是我仍对要害我的人毫无头绪。谋财？杀了我，整个公司只会按照协议被转交给董事会。复仇？我仔细回想了这一点，但无论如何也想不出，我对谁做过恶劣到需要以牙还牙、以命抵命的事。也许我该考虑向警方求助？可没有确切证据，这样的行为只会给分散警方精力，给真正需要关注的公共安全添乱，这是我非常不愿看到的。

整场三个小时的汇报会议，我的注意力停留在讲台上的时间不超过三十分钟，为此离开会议厅前，我特意向进行汇报展示的几个年轻人点头，以表示歉意。但他们大概把我的这种行为理解成了来自老板的青睐，激动得手都在颤抖。

我走在人群的最前方，向电梯间移动。远远的，我看到一个黑色夹克、戴墨镜的男人靠在立柱上，当我与他快要擦肩而过时，他扑了过来，把什么东西撞在我的腰间。

身后的人立刻上前扶住快要跌倒的我，没等他们呼叫安保，那人便从我身边逃开了。

我甚至连他的脸都没看清，就这样被错过了。

当晚久违的是司机送我回家。车驶进庄园大门，园丁站在铁艺大门前向我鞠躬示意，我有气无力地回应他以勉强的微笑。

当车在别墅前停下，阿姨开门迎接我时，我才意识到李泰容不在家。这让我心里骤然一紧。

“泰容呢？”我问。

“太太下午就出门了，没说去哪儿，大概晚些时候就回来了。”阿姨扶着我向卧室走去。“您好好休息，”她安慰道，“夫人走的时候什么都没带，走不远的。”

她是对的。李泰容走不远的。

凌晨不知道几点，我被一阵响动和压在身上的重量弄醒。

眼皮又沉又涩，我费了很大功夫才睁开眼睛，等视力完全恢复时才看清楚，压在我身上的正是消失一整晚的李泰容。她仍穿着中午的那件白色连体裤，散乱着头发，用一件明晃晃的坚硬的物体抵着我的咽喉，异常冷漠地看着我。

借着窗口透进来的微弱光线，我看清楚了她手上的物体。是匕首。

“泰容……？”

她手上用了劲，刀刃接触皮肤的地方针刺似的疼。

“你回来了……你晚上去哪儿了，怎么一个人……”我嗓子哑得厉害。一半是因为从躺下到现在都没进水，一半是因为脖颈处不敢轻易用力。

“我去哪儿关你什么事！”听起来她也在压着嗓子说话。

“我——”

刚要伸手去抓她拿刀的手腕，才发现我的双手被什么东西捆住了，固定在床头。我使劲扭动手腕试图挣脱，可被束缚得很紧，动弹不得。

见我终于流露出紧张的神色，李泰容冷笑起来，“金道英，原来你也会害怕。”

她改用双手握住刀柄，将刀尖缓缓从我的脖颈移动到胸前。

“可是……为什么你不死呢……”

“我为什么……杀不死你……为什么……”

她突然低下头，带着淡淡香气的柔软长发散落在我的胸前、脸上。我感受到刀尖的力量在我的胸前刺破了一个小口。我想看着她的眼睛，可我又看不清她了。

我的疑惑终于被解开了。有人要杀我。杀我的人是我最爱的妻子，月台、车库、捅了我一刀的黑衣男人，都与她有关。当她用刀刺向我的这一刻才醒悟。

想着这些，寂静中传来几不可闻的哽咽声。

“泰容，你哭了吗？”我试图与她对话，使她安定下来，“没关系的，有什么事我们都可以坐下来谈，好吗？你别怕，我们慢慢来……”

“金道英，你为什么不害怕？明明是我在用刀指着你，是我要杀你啊，你为什么不害怕！”她的语调突然拔高，仿佛从喉咙深处发出声音，冲着我质问，“我已经用刀指着你了，你为什么还能这么对我说话啊！”

“因为，”我闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，“我爱你啊。”

“你爱我吗，金道英？原来这是爱吗……”她开始哭，眼泪大颗大颗掉下来，泣不成声，“你明明知道我嫁给你是为了钱，没有那些冠冕堂皇的理由，对，我现在可以告诉你，就是为了钱……你从一开始就知道，为什么还要向我求婚，为什么要主动提出签那些协议和保险，你以为这是在爱我吗，你以为这是爱吗……”

我沉默地仰视她，等她接着说下去。

“如果换做是另一个人，像我一样没有亲人和朋友，像我一样对你言听计从……或者比我更听话，更能满足你变态的控制欲，你是不是会扔下我而选择她呢……”

“骗子，混蛋……你不过是利用我满足你的伪善，用钱还有虚伪的爱把我困在你身边，你只不过是享受被人依赖、被人需要的感觉罢了，你想看到的就是我死也离不开你的样子，只要有人离了你活不下去，你的目的就达到了……金道英，你是人吗，你有没有把我当人看，为什么要玩弄我……”

“这不是玩弄。”我说，“泰容，是你误会了。”

“我爱你，我只是不想失去你。”

“不……”

“是我让你感到不安了吗？……对不起，我太爱你了，对不起……”

她松了抵着我的刀，用两只手抱住头，蜷缩起来，做出向祈祷一样的姿势，嘴里像是无意识地开始自言自语，“我不能再被你欺骗了……我用了三年时间从你的陷阱里逃出来，现在就要成功了，只差最后一步了……我不能再被骗了……”

沥青般黏重乌黑的空气不知持续了多久。当我以为她就要放下匕首时，突然感到心口一阵发烫，像麻痹了一样，我哼了一声，令人几乎无法呼吸的剧痛随即而来。

我看着还在抽泣的李泰容，以不可置信的目光，看着她跪坐在我身上的血泊中哭到快要脱水，从咽喉深处传来几乎呕吐的声音。

我突然很想抱住她，帮她擦掉眼泪，一边整理她的头发一边告诉她没关系，都会过去的。然而我的双手还被束缚着。更糟糕的是，断断续续地，我的意识开始模糊，躯体因为失血开始麻木。

直到完全失去意识，我的耳边始终回响着小猫一样的，哽咽的哭声。

*  
我终于成功了。

从那个家里逃了出来，穿着沾满血的衣服，手里握着匕首，就这样光明正大地走出了金道英的庄园。没有人拦住我，也没有人惊声尖叫。这里平静一如往常。

我沿着大门外的公路走，四周是沉睡的果园和农田。不知是我的耳朵灌了铅，还是本就如此寂静，就连虫鸣和风声都听不到。

没走出多远我便停了下来，血迹在衣服上干透了，结成一片一片暗红色的痂，我的指甲缝里也被浸满。以这样诡异又狼狈的样子走到大路上去，不知要酿成怎样的后果。今晚我不想再造成哪怕一点点可能会伤害到别人的事了。

我在路边找了块石头坐下，保住自己，好在凌晨的低温中维持一些体温。如果没有这一切发生，此刻我应该穿着丝绸睡衣，窝在金道英的怀里睡觉，他很瘦，可怀抱始终柔软而温暖——但现在已经快要冷透了。想到他无力地躺在床上，红色的血像花一样散开的样子，我竟不受控制地又落了眼泪。

明明是他先毁了我……

认识金道英之前我的确利用黑客技术做了一些肮脏的事，我没有亲友，没有依靠，能仰仗的只有学来的这一点本事，进入他的公司无非是不想再冒险了，想有个安稳的落脚点。

明明是他先找上我的，从一开始我的打算就是答应他，分到财产或继承遗产，再全身而退。这个计划三年前就在我脑海里了，这期间我考虑过会爱上他的可能性，但为什么我最终会变成完全离不开他的样子……没有他我几乎什么都做不了。从进入那个家开始，我便一点一点把全部选择的权利让了出去，由他来决定每天吃什么，节假日要做什么，甚至到最后，我连穿什么衣服配什么首饰都不由自主地想要征求他的意见。

午餐时他喝掉的那碗汤，我提前在厨房动了手脚，在里面加了可致命的药剂。但即便这样，当端上餐桌时我仍下意识地想问他，要不要加点欧芹碎或者白芝麻做点缀。

那一刻我彻底对自己绝望了。

成功的金道英，输的是我。我杀了他，但我再也逃不掉了。

天亮前我又回到了那个住了三年的地方，园丁已经在清扫院子，他见到我时并没有很吃惊的样子，而是跑进旁边的小屋里，拿了件干净外套披在瑟瑟发抖的我身上。

从别墅一楼的窗户看进去，阿姨也像往常一样开始准备早餐，仿佛昨夜什么都没有发生过。

我回来的目的很简单。如果有人报了警，迎接我的是牢狱和枷锁，我会毫不挣扎地承认一切罪行。但如果昨晚的事无人知晓，我便可以处理了尸体后装作丈夫失踪，然后顺理成章地获得金道英承诺过我的一切，财产，巨额保险金，无论哪一样都足够我后半生衣食无忧。

我本是做好这样的觉悟和打算的。

走到屋前的那一片无花果树下，昨天摆出来的桌椅还没有被收走。我望着桌布上的格纹出神，忽然听到身后有人叫我，转过身，金道英穿着干净熨贴的衬衣，正端着装有小面包和果酱的盘子向我走来。

“知道你嫌弃上次的果酱不够甜，尝尝新做的，多加了一勺半砂糖，我觉得应该够了。”

他放下餐盘，看着我坐在之前常坐的位置上，抽了张纸巾帮我擦掉流出的一点鼻涕。转身又去厨房去拿更多的食物。

初升的阳光照射在他清瘦但坚实的背影上，仿佛永远都不会暗淡。


End file.
